Cartoon Animation Story 2
Seansiq's movie-spoofs of "Toy Story 2". It appeared on YouTube on Janury 7, 2017. Cast: *Woody - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Buzz Lightyear - Tj Detweiler (Recess) *Mr. Potato Head - Manny (Ice Age) *Mrs. Potao Head - Ellie (Ice Age) *Hamm - Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Slinky Dog - Sid (Ice Age) *Rex - Chomper (The Land Before Time Series) *Bo Peep - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves *Sarge - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Sarge's Soldiers - ZPD Police (Zootopia) *Young Andy Davis - Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) *Mrs. Davis - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Molly - Baby Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Buster - Pluto (Disney) *Al - Burger Beard (SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Jessie - Ashley Spinelli (Recess) *Bullseye - Donkey (Shrek) *Stinky Pete - Professor Challaghan (Phineas and Ferb) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Phineas, Ferb and Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Wheezy - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Trash Can Toys - Bat Cronies (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Evil Emperor Zurg - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Geri the Cleaner - Carl Karl (Phineas and Ferb) *Utility Belt Buzz - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Tour Guide Barbie - Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts) *Emily - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Amy - Youngmee Song (Littlest Pet Shop) *Amy's Barbie Doll - Ashley A (Recess) Chapters: *Cartoon Animation Story 2 Part 1 - Opening Credits/Tj's Mission *Cartoon Animation Story 2 Part 2 - Hiro's Lost Hat/It's Pluto *Cartoon Animation Story 2 Part 3 - Hiro's Jacketsleeve gets Ripped *Cartoon Animation Story 2 Part 4 - Hiro Meets Snoopy/Hamadanapped *Cartoon Animation Story 2 Part 5 - The Roundup Gang *Cartoon Animation Story 2 Part 6 - Hiro's Roundup *Cartoon Animation Story 2 Part 7 - Hiro nearly loses his ripped Jacketsleeve *Cartoon Animation Story 2 Part 8 - Crossing the Road *Cartoon Animation Story 2 Part 9 - Arrival of Carl Karl/At Burger-Beard's Cartoon Animation Barn *Cartoon Animation Story 2 Part 10 - Boy Switch/The Girls Aisle *Cartoon Animation Story 2 Part 11 - Spinelli's Story (When She Loved Me) *Cartoon Animation Story 2 Part 12 - Into the Vents *Cartoon Animation Story 2 Part 13 - To The Rescue/Hiro Stays *Cartoon Animation Story 2 Part 14 - Battle with Lord Shen *Cartoon Animation Story 2 Part 15 - Hiro vs. Callahan/Saving Spinelli *Cartoon Animation Story 2 Part 16 - Welcome Home *Cartoon Animation Story 2 Part 17 - End Credits Movie Used: *Toy Story 2 (1999) Clips From Movies and TV Shows Used: *Recess (1997-2001) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time: Journey Of The Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time: The Series (2007-2008) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *The Smurfs (1981-1990) *The Smurfs (2011) *The Smurfs 2 (2013) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water (2015) *Mickey Mouse (2013) *The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron (2002-2006) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Spongebob SquarePants (1999) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek The Third (2007) *Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) *Charlie Brown's All-Stars (1966) *Snoopy Come Home (1972) *It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown (1977) *You're The Greatest, Charlie Brown (1979) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (1983-1985) *Snoopy The Musical (1988) *Alvin and The Chipmunks: Cipwrecked (2011) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *Alvin and The Chipmunks (1983-1990) Gallery: Hiro Hamada crossed arms.png|Hiro Hamada as Woody TJ Detweiler.jpg|Tj Detweiler as Buzz Lightyear Manny.png|Manny as Mr. Potato Head Ellie ice age 4.png|Ellie as Mrs. Potato Head Brainy-smurf-the-smurfs-58.jpg|Brainy Smurf as Hamm Sid Sloth.png|Sid as Slinky Dog Chomper in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Chomper as Rex Gogo.png|Gogo Tamago as Bo Peep Zootopia Bogo render.png|Chief Bogo as Sarge ZPD Police.png|ZPD Police as Sarge's Soldiers Jimmy neutron 2002.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as Young Andy Davis Lucy Wilde.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Mrs. Davis DennisHotel2.jpg|Baby Dennis as Molly DSNY-SM-13.jpg|Pluto as Buster Burger-Beard the Pirate also known as Antonio Banderas.png|Burger Beard as Al Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashley Spinelli as Jessie NEW Donkey.png|Donkey as Bullseye Profcallaghan.png|Professor Robert Callaghan as Stinky Pete Phineas Flynn (2).png|Phineas, Ferb.jpg|Ferb Ready Plan B.jpg|and Isabella as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Snoopy.png|Snoopy as Wheezy Lord Shen As Archdeacon.jpeg|Lord Shen as Evil Emperor Zurg Charlie Brown - Peanuts 2015.png|Charlie Brown as Utility Belt Buzz Joy Smiles.png|Joy as Tour Guide Barbie Blythe Baxter.png|Blythe Baxter as Emily Youngmee Song.png|Youngmee Song as Amy Category:Seansiq Productions Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof